


Talk Me Down

by Karlseer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biracial Lance, Bisexual Lance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wakes up from cold sweat. He sits up on his bed, and runs his hands through his greasy hair.</p><p>“We’ll make a good team!”</p><p>The familiar voice resonates in his mind. He closes his eyes to try and hear the boy again, but none came. Only the faint hums of his room seem to reach his ears.<br/>--<br/>In which everything is the same except Keith and Lance were best friends ever since they were kids, but something happened before Keith left the Garrison that made the two teens feel bitter about each other. </p><p>But ever since Lance had a near death experience from a mission. Old flashbacks from the beginning up to the downfall of their friendship are replaying in his dreams. </p><p>The rest of the team Voltron (Allura, Coran, Hunk, Shiro and Pidge) are there to help Keith through his struggles and help him rekindle the bond he once had with Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hey, Keith, we’ll be friends forever right?” The tan boy said as he watches the waves of the sea and the slowly-setting sun._

_“Yeah,” Keith mumbles. The tan boy’s eyes light up with joy, and he wraps one arm around his best friend’s neck._

_“We’ll be the best pilots ever! You and me, we’ll make a good team!” The tan boy whose name was Lance,_

_“Yeah, we’ll make a good team Lance.”_

-

Keith wakes up from cold sweat. He sits up on his bed, and runs his hands through his greasy hair.

_“We’ll make a good team!”_

The familiar voice resonates in his mind. He closes his eyes to try and hear the boy again, but none came. Only the faint hums of his room seem to reach his ears. Keith grunts and stands up from his bed. He knows exactly where to go to keep his mind off from his dream.

Keith releases his frustration through each slash he makes in these training droids. Beads of sweat drip from his face, and he let out a loud huff at the feeling of his stamina slowly draining away. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here but he doesn’t care, as long as he gets rid of the sinking feeling of his gut. It didn’t work, though. Memories flood into of his mind, memories of a boy named Lance.

 

-

_Keith is a silent orphan; he doesn’t talk to anyone, and he eats alone during recess while the other kids were playing childish games. His classmates are mystified by him; some hate him because he’s different. In the real world, being different automatically separates you from society, even as a young boy Keith was aware of that. He was different, and he embraced it with open arms. However, some didn’t accept this as well as he did.Bullies always targeted Keith during recess or dismissal. Keith didn’t care, would often go home to the orphanage with bruises on his face and arms._

_It wasn’t until a boy in his class, his supposed ‘rival’, stepped in one day when he was in the middle of being beaten up by the bullies._

_“Leave him alone!” Lance shouted. He charged at the bullies and  was immediately wrecked. Keith, fascinated by the boy’s bravery, decided it was time to care. He stood up from the dusty ground and brushed the dirt off his shirt._

_“Hey, it’s me you want! Come and get me!” The bullies’ attention diverted to Keith who turned out to be a surprisingly a good fighter. After a few punches and kicks, the bullies gave up on them, mumbling curses that weren’t appropriate for kids their age. Keith was exhausted but ran to the boy who attempted to save him._

_“That’ll teach ‘em a lesson.” Lance said with a smug look on his face,which was quickly replaced with pain. He tries to hide the pain but fails to do so, which makes Keith feel guilty for getting this boy involved. The Lance look up at Keith, who was also badly injured. “Are you ok?”_

_“I should be the one asking you that.” Keith slightly kneels down, and reaches a hand out to the boy. The boy accepts it, and slowly gets up from the ground. “Why did you save me?” Keith asks with a hush voice. He feels an odd mixture of curiosity and confusion, because no one had ever did anything like this before, or even cared enough to try._

_“I don’t know? I felt like saving you since you always get beaten up by them. My mama always tells me to save the ones who are in need, well that’s what she tells me when I don’t do the chore—“_

_“I didn’t need your help.” Keith said bluntly. He was used to getting hurt.  Lance brows furrowed, he frowned._

_“You sure looked like you needed some help.” Lance quickly changes his expression back to his toothy grin, “Besides, you saved me, too, so we’re even here” All of the sudden, Lance grabs Keith’s hand. “We should go to your mom, and maybe she’ll patch you up.” Keith became uncomfortable when the boy mentioned ‘mom’._

_“I- I don’t have a mom,” Keith was an orphan, probably ever since birth. “I don’t have anyone.” Lance’s grip tightens._

_“Well, now you have me! From now on, we’re friends.”_

_“I don’t even know you, how can we be friends?” Keith scowled at Lance’s bluntness._

_“You know, Lance, your rival or ex-rival, Keith and Lance neck and neck in class, Lance.”_

 

_“I know who you are, I just don’t remember your name also thanks for trying to save me.” Keith puts extra emphasis on the word ‘trying’._

_“Hey! I saved you enough time for that bowl cut head of yours to actually do something!” Keith just shrugs, and Lance sighs. “Let’s go to my mama, she’ll patch us up. She’ll nag at me for being reckless again, but I think she’ll be happy that I made a new friend!” He nudges at Keith in the direction of the street. “After that maybe we can play together!” Keith was stunned for a moment.. It’s worth a try, he thinks, maybe this wasn’t a bad idea._

_“...Okay.”_

_Lance’s mom was scary when she nagged at Lance but after that, Keith could see how proud she is that her son was so brave and kind. She welcomes Keith with open arms, and gave him warm food that she just prepared. She tends their wounds, and lets them play at the beach near Lance’s house. It’s fun playing with Lance, and Keith feels happy.  For the first time in Keith’s childhood, he smiled, he laughed, and felt warm and cared for._

 

\--

“Keith, are you alright?” A familiar and gentle voice echoed into Keith’s mind. When he opened his eyes, it was Princess Allura who was kneeling next to him. He must have fell asleep in the training room.The happy memory was just another dream from the past. His gut wrenches.

“I am fine, princess.” He tries to sound reassuring, but Allura wasn’t convinced.  

“You don’t look alright.” She looks him in the face and asks hesitantly, “I don’t mean to pry, but...is this about Lance?” This startles Keith and  Allura could see Keith’s expression. “I am very aware of my paladins’ bonds and well-being, especially your bond with Lance. You two seem to know each other well and yet you two pretend that you don’t…”

Keith’s taken aback by how she could see something between Lance and him. “Now, I am not only concerned about this because you’re one of my paladins but you’re also my friend.”

Allura has always been known to be the space mom of the group, but this just drove the point home. “I would like to know what is going on. You’ve been acting strange ever since Lance was…badly injured.”

“I’m fine, princess, I just need some rest.” Keith says. “Are we the only ones who are awake?”

“Yes.” She stands up. She still looks as worried as ever, and determined to get some information from Keith.  Allura has suspected that there’s something between the two boys from the beginning. The way they fought side by side, it felt natural for the two to be a duo. It was odd, because both claimed not to know each other, but she was no fool. She bit her lip; something was stopping her from getting answers. But, maybe it’s not the time for answers. She rests her hands on his shoulders. “Rest now, Keith,” She smiles softly, “I think you need it.” She stands up, and let her nightgown flow. Silently, she leaves the room.

Keith is left alone with his thoughts. He leans on the wall, and he wants to scream. He drops the idea of continuing his training, and returns to his quarters.

  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this fic! I would like to thank Kaylee for editing this fic for me!   
I'll update this fic in two weeks and I promise the rest of chapters will be longer than this! 

Check out my other works while you wait for any updates! 

Lastly, if you want any updates and prompts visit my tumblr Karlseer

Update: I made this playlist to make the experience nicer :D Tho it's in Spotify: [Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/22nqsgb2xwtah76tg7dnseioi/playlist/6ih4beDLabfoGBHcGZqA7S)


	2. Chapter 2

 

_“Keith I can’t believe we both got in!” Lance paced around the room while holding the paper of acceptance, ecstatic about the whole ordeal that they both would attend the Garrison._

_At sixteen, getting into the Garrison was a big deal for the both of them. Mostly Lance was the one who wanted to attend the Garrison while Keith tagged along because of his best friend._

_Keith was just happy to be with his best friend. He enjoyed being with him even though they were complete opposites. Lance was loud, friendly and flirty while Keith was a man of few words, socially awkward and dd have a lot of experience with flirting . Despite all this, their friendship was strong._

_“Keith, think about all the hot girls there…and the cute guys! Holy shit, maybe I’ll finally get laid!”_

_Keith rolled his eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. “Like that’ll happen unless you learn how to filter your words, doofus.”_

_Lance pouted and lightly nudged at Keith’s stomach. “Well, you won’t get any dicks with that attitude,” Lance huffed._

_“Like I give a shit about getting laid. Unlike you, always thirsty for any moving object.”_

_Lance had a playful pained look on his face. “Oh Keith, my buddy, my amigo, you have wounded my thirsty heart!” His body fell on top of Keith’s body, who was lying down on his bed. “Lay my dying body to rest!”_

_Keith squirmed his way out from under Lance’s slim body. “Lance you are crushing my back” Keith groaned, unable to escape._

_“I am dead, Keith. The dead can’t get up from their graves unless they’re zombies.”_

_“I can’t believe I am friends with you.” Keith sighed, finally pushing him off._

_“Correction, I am your BEST friend!”_

_Lance lay next to Keith and looked up. There were fake glowing stars on Lance’s ceiling and he always defends this because he thought it’s aesthetic and reminds him about childhood.  Keith remembers sleepovers where they looked up and made up shapes and letters. Lance got creative each time they did this, but every time, all Keith could see was ‘love’. He brushed it off back then, but now he understands why he saw the word ‘love’ on Lance’s ceiling. And why he keeps seeing it._

_“Hey Keith, I’m going to miss my family, this small room and, the beach,” Lance said with a hint of sadness in his voice. It didn’t take him long, he jumped back into his goofy smile. “But hey, at least we’ll be together, Lance and Keith, the best duo Garrison has ever seen!” Lance said in exaggeration, almost sounding like a sport announcer. Lance wasn’t aware that Keith was staring at him with a fond smile on his face. Keith looked up again and said in a low tone._

_“Yeah.” After that, all was blank._

\--

It was another dream, another dream about Lance. He’s tempted to punch the wall of his bedroom wall, but waking someone up is not a good idea. Now Keith is plagued with questions. Why did Lance keep haunting him? Although, his dreams weren’t nightmares, they were fond memories of their past relationship. Keith and Lance had a past together. A past that Keith fucked up by being impulsive than usual. Now, Keith almost lost Lance-- lost the chance to heal the damage he had caused.

He sighs in frustration, covering his face with his hands. He needs to get out before his thoughts eat him up.

In the dining room, everyone was eating their food. When Keith enters the dining room, everyone looks up to stare at him. He looks like a disheveled mess, which is worse than yesterday, he has bags under his eyes, his hair greasier than usual, his clothes wrinkled and his skin looks paler.

His haggard appearance has everyone on red alert. Hunk exchanges looks with Pidge. Allura exchanges looks with both Shiro and Coran. All of them knew what to do.

Act normal, plan later of what they should do when Keith wasn’t around. Keith ate silently as his teammates chatted about anything that didn’t mention ‘Lance’ knowing it would trigger him. The last time Lance was mentioned Keith immediately left the room, training until he collapsed.

 

When Keith was doing his usual training, the team gathers around the lounging area to discuss a few things.

“We all know that Keith hasn’t been himself for the past few days,” Shiro says. “I might know why but it’s not my place to say it.”

“So, what now?” Hunk asks.  “I mean we can’t just leave him to mope around while Lance is in the healing pod,” Hunk points out. He scratches his face looking worried. “I saw him outside the medical bay. He seemed…tense.”

“Hmm…” Allura glances at Shiro and Hunk. “Can you at least give us insight into their relationship?”

Shiro and Hunk exchange a look. They were both good friends of Lance and Keith, even before Keith got kicked out.

“They were childhood friends since they were ten?” Hunk looks unsure, recalling that Lance stopped talking about Keith after he left but he tries to remember when. “They used to hang out all the time before Lance and I became buddies”

“The same as what Hunk just said. They were really close back then before Keith and I started hanging out. One thing I am able to tell you is that Keith always talked about either how he hated the Garrison or about Lance.”  Shiro looks down. “I am sorry princess, but as his good friend, I can’t tell you everything I know.”

“I understand. I thank both of you for trying.” Allura has some answers. They aren’t much, but she has clues now. All she needs is to piece things together. "I know this might be too much, but we should try getting information from Keith.” She makes eyes contact with everyone in the room. “This is for Lance and Keith’s own good. This will also help us form Voltron efficiently.”  

 

“We can’t go all at once,” Pidge says. Everyone stares at her, waiting for further suggestions. “It’s better if we go one by one and be subtle rather than blunt. He has a short fuse so if you’re blunt, you’ll ruin the chances of getting anything.”

“I’ll go first.” Coran raises his hand. He toys with his mustache. “I may able to crack open his shell a bit.”

“Remember Coran, be subtle,” Pidge reminds him. She goes back looking at her laptop and typing some things.

“Our meeting is done for now,” Allura announces. Everyone nods and heads to their separate ways. Allura turns to Coran. “I wish you luck, Coran, and thank you.”

“I will do anything I can, princess.”

 

After a few hours of training, Keith ignores his body’s pleas of taking a break. If he takes a break, his mind will wander back to his dream a moment ago. He doesn’t like thinking about or mulling over the past. He doesn’t want to remember how close he was with Lance, how their shoulders touched naturally, how they’d do the dumbest things together, or the way Lance looked so at peace, so beautiful, when he gazes at the sea or the night sky. How in those moments he wanted to gently grab Lance’s face and kiss him—

Keith’s gut wrenches, and he loses his focus due to the sudden nostalgia. The droid manages to knock him back and he lands on the floor, wincing not from the fall but from the pain in his chest. _Not today, old gay feelings_ , he thinks to himself.

“There you are!”  

Keith doesn’t need to turn his head to know who it was.

”I knew you’d be in the training room!” Coran says. “I was hoping if you’d like to ‘hang out’ with me as what your people say it.”

“Uh…sure.”

“Excellent! Follow me!” They both exit the training room.  

They finally entered the control room. Coran faces him. “Keith, do you want to see what Altea looks like?” Coran asks.

Keith shrugs as a reply. ”Sure.”

Coran smiles and starts typing something that Keith doesn’t understand. He reminds himself that he should learn the Altean language someday.

After a few moments, he’s surrounded by a hologram of what Altea looked like before the war and destruction. It looks beautiful, peaceful, and technologically advanced. The holographic field of Altea surrounds him. Unlike the memory room, you can’t touch it. There are holographic Altean children playing in the fields, some adults eating, chatting and laughing. If Keith had to guess, the background featured the capital city.

 

“Beautiful ain’t it?” Coran chirps. Keith could hear the pride in his voice but also the nostalgia in his face. “I play this whenever Princess Allura is asleep,” Coran admits, his voice soft, “I don’t want her to see me like this, all homesick and all.” Coran shakes his head and looks at Keith. “Ever missed home?”

Keith doesn’t know what to say. He is an orphan. He doesn’t have a family…

“I- I didn’t have a family but… it felt like home when I was around them.” Keith closes his eyes, remembering the little details that enthrall him and feels his chest clench. He opens his eyes and looks down at the floor, remembering how he will never see them again. “I remember tita Marie would cook the best Adobo I’ve ever tasted and whenever she watches boxing she becomes a warlord! Also her hugs are the best and tío Francis would make the best Lasagna and would do puns just like Lance.” Keith chuckles. “Or Gab, Benji and Rose would always tease Lance about—“He stops. **_Lance_ ** _._

“Keith?” Coran looks concerned.

“I-I’m fine. I think I’ll head to bed.”

“Alright! You have training tomorrow!”

“Thanks, Coran, for showing me this.”

Coran beams. Gently, he says, “Keith, home is where the heart is.”

“Yeah…” Keith feels sad. “…Home.” He lost that home a long time ago.

He bids Coran good night and goes back to his room, dreading that the dreams will haunt him again.

 

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update! I'll try to update the fic faster. Expect it to be uploaded every Saturday or Sunday! Also I have a new editor so the style sorta changed. Thank you [Rachel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna)! Guys you should check out some of her works! Lastly, the next chapter will be longer than this .

Thanks again for the comments! I really appreciate all of them! 

Just go to my tumblr Karlseer if you want any updates also feel free to ask for prompts (Mostly angsty but fluff will do too) 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 

 Update: I made this playlist to make the experience nicer :D Tho it's in Spotify: [Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/22nqsgb2xwtah76tg7dnseioi/playlist/6ih4beDLabfoGBHcGZqA7S)

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a few ticks from Coran’s bonding moment with Keith, the team gathers in the lounge. Keith is still asleep which gives them an advantage. All attention is on Coran.

Coran toys with his mustache. “Who’s tita Marie and tio Francis? Also, how many siblings does Lance have?”

Hunk raises his hand. “Oh! They’re Lance’s parents! Tita Marie is Filipino and Tio Francis is Cuban and Lance has four siblings, Gabriel, Benjamin, Rose and Consuelo.” Everyone stares at Hunk, who shrugs. “What? I’ve met them before. They’re cool people to be around.”

Coran ponders this. “Huh, Keith talked about them fondly. He looked very nostalgic when he mentioned Lance’s family,” he remarks.

“Keith is an orphan, Lance family is likely friendly and family-oriented enough to welcome Keith into their family, so Keith is deeply attached to Lance and his family.” Pidge suggests, her eyes not on her laptop screen for once.

“Pidge is right. Keith loves Lance’s family,” Shiro adds.

“Thank you all, but we need information about what could’ve caused their separation,” Allura says.

Hunk speaks again. “I might know why…” The team looks at him.

“Hunk, please tell us,” Allura asks.

“I’m sorry, but I think I have to go.” Hunk stands up and leaves the room.

Everyone looks worried for Hunk. They don’t often see Hunk look sad.

Allura sighs. She knows Hunk needs some rest as well as everyone in the room.

“Everyone can go back to your rooms. Sleep well.”

 

\--

_Lance and Keith were finally in the Garrison. One step closer to their dreams coming true. Lance was excited for his classes, especially since Keith was one of his classmates. Unlike Lance, Keith wasn’t excited. He was just happy to be around Lance. They were in this together no matter what happened._

_They ate lunch together. Lance would talk about anything and whine about strict teachers, and Keith would listen to Lance, occasionally inserting snide remarks. Everything was going great for the two of them. They were the best duo in class, their talents complimented each other. They were ice and fire. If Lance felt discouraged, Keith would ignite the passion inside Lance; if Keith was ever temperamental, Lance would calm him down._

_Things changed when Lance met someone who could replace Keith._

_“Keith!” Lance shouted. He waved in Keith’s direction._

_Keith saw Lance, and the person next to him. He was bigger than Lance by size.  He had a friendly smile on his face when Keith went near him._

_“Yo, Keith this is Hunk! He’s my new roommate,” Lance said and his grin was wide. Hunk waved at him. Lance looked at Hunk and said, “Hunk here is a good engineer! He’s like smart like you, Keith!”_

_“Uh…that’s cool Lance.” Keith said, trying his best not to feel and look jealous. Keith wasn’t supposed to be jealous because Hunk looked like a good person that had no intention of stealing Lance away. Keith felt selfish-- Lance wasn’t his in the first place. Lance was an extrovert, he could make other friends._

_“—Keith we could ask help from Hunk with math!” Lance stopped, he looked at Keith and snapped his fingers. “Mullet boy, are you even listening to me?”_

_Keith snapped out of his train of thought to see Lance staring at him waiting for a reply._

_“I dozed off for a moment,” he said with a shrug. He lied because he was in deep thought that time._

_Lance leaned forward, they were only an inch close from kissing. Keith blushed madly._

_“Are you okay, man?” Lance asked, his brows furrowed and his lips pouted._

_“Yeah, Lance, I’m okay…just tired.”_

_“Fine, you can take a rest, mullet boy.” Lance sighed and went back to rambling with Hunk as they walked away. Keith went back to his room._

 

_After a few months, Keith felt like he had been replaced. His best friend often hangs out with Hunk. Hunk and Lance have so much in common, unlike Keith who was the polar opposite of Lance. He’d walk the hallways alone, brooding while Lance wasn’t around. He didn’t make any friends in his class since he thought he didn’t need a new friend. He had Lance and Hunk, they were enough for him._

_The situation got worse when he was transferred to take advanced classes. He was separated from his friends. He was all alone, without friends or anyone. He didn’t see Lance all that much because of the advanced classes._

_Keith was all alone in his room, thankful that he still had the room to himself. Keith sighed, he turned to the side and gazed at the ceiling. He was starting to miss the glow in the dark stars in Lance’s room. He missed seeing the word ‘love’, he missed seeing Lance’s beautiful smile whenever he blabbered about different constellations or random shapes but most of all, he missed Lance._

_Then Keith had an epiphany. He smiled, got up from his bed and headed out. He had a plan and it would be risky._

 

_Keith was outside of Lance’s room. He had snuck his way out of his room, managing to avoid the teachers. He knocked on Lance’s door._

_The door opened after the second knock. He was greeted by a sleepy Hunk who rubbed his eyes and looked annoyed until he was aware who was in front of him._

_“Keith, what are you doing here at this hour?” Hunk whispered. “How did you even get past the officers?”_

_“Don’t ask. I’m here to take Lance somewhere.”_

_Hunk looked worried. “Dude, you’ll get in trouble if they catch you!”_

_Keith placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder and whispered back, “We won’t. I promise.”_

_Hunk sternly looked at him before he said anything. “Just get him back before sunrise.” He turned back in his room to wake Lance up. Lance murmurs about giving him some minutes to rest before waking up but Hunk insisted like a doting mother._

_Keith knows Lance wears a face mask while sleeping. The first time he ever woke up with Lance having face mask on, it scared the crap out him._

_It took him ten minutes to get his ass off of his bed and change clothes. Lance emerged out of the door with a grouchy expression._

_“Listen here you k-pop star reject, this better be worth my time.” Lance groaned._

_Keith smirked and said, “Oh, it will be.”_

 

_“Keith, what the fuck are we doing?” Lance asked. “Are we fucking stealing a hover bike?”_

_“No, this is mine.”_

_“I don’t remember you owning a fucking hover bike,” Lance remarked._

_“Well, I saw it abandoned, and while you were busy in class I go to this garage and fix it up.” Keith said it like it was nothing.  Keith had found this broken hover bike, whenever Lance and Hunk were busy, he’d go to the garage and fix it._

_“Diyos ko, Keith, you’re unbelievable.” Lance murmured, so low that Keith didn’t hear it._

_“Just hop on, I’ll take you somewhere.”_

 

_Their ride was smooth. Keith loved driving this baby-- he felt free and in his element. Lance though was scared for his life, he tightly wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. It was a good thing Lance couldn’t see his face turning red._

_They were near a cliff’s edge. Though there was nothing special about it until Lance looked up. His face lit up like a bright Christmas light. Keith couldn’t help but gaze at Lance’s face. Just seeing Lance like this took Keith’s breath away. He felt his heart flutter at the sight._

_“Wow, you were right,” Lance murmured, looking at Keith with a genuine smile on his face. “This is worth it.”_

_Keith gulped. The one thing he couldn’t stand was Lance’s smile, especially when it was genuine. “Told you so,” he replied._

_Lance gestured for Keith to sit with him. They sat side by side, looking at real stars that were twinkling._

_“Keith, I am excited to go up there with you,” Lance said softly. “You, me and Hunk as well-known space explorers!”_

_Keith couldn’t help the jealousy he felt when Lance included Hunk. He had nothing against Hunk-- he’s a good friend, but Keith just felt uncomfortable because he was used to just being a duo with Lance._

_“I hope the aliens abduct your annoying ass,” Keith said sarcastically. In truth, Keith would murder a human or an alien if they ever abducted Lance and Hunk._

_“Well at least they’ll appreciate my beautiful ass,” Lance said as he smacked his butt. Keith rolled his eyes. “Besides, I doubt there are aliens out there. Maybe there are just stars, satellites and planets,” Lance said, pointing at the sky. “Many planets undiscovered, especially outside the Milky Way! Think about it, Keith! There might be an alternate universe where we just became normal college kids who work in a café.”_

**_“_ ** _Lance, there’s a huge possibility that aliens do exist,” Keith defended, “because as you pointed out, there are many undiscovered planets. Chances are that they exist--,” Keith stated. Out of the blue, he heard Lance chuckle. Keith’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “What?”_

_“Nothing…nothing.”  Lance shook his head and grinned. “I’m partly right though, unless you want to bet.”  Lance smirked._

_Keith was a competitive person, he wouldn’t back down. “So what if I am right?”_

_“Then the winner gets to choose a dare from the loser.” Lance smiled deviously._

_“Deal.”_

_After that, there was a peaceful silence. Lance hummed a sweet tune while looking at the beautiful sky that contained many constellations. Slowly, their bodies got closer to each other. Finally, they noticed their proximity and accidentally turned their heads--they were close enough to kiss._

_Keith felt the butterflies in his stomach, his cheeks hot from blushing so hard, and his heart beat faster and faster, enough that he could almost hear it repeating the word ‘Lance’ over and over again._

_All of the sudden, droplets of rain fell from the sky. They both looked up in shock. The sky still has stars and yet it rained. They rushed to Keith’s hover bike and went back to the Garrison._

_\--_

_Keith was back in his room. It has been a week since his escapade with Lance. He hasn’t seen him in a while. Lance has been hanging out with Hunk the entire week. Keith felt anxious that maybe Lance noticed his unbearable crush for him. He groaned and felt his eyes become heavier._

_\--_

Keith opens his eyes. He had another dream about Lance. His dreams are getting out of hand, with repeated flashbacks of their past. He sighs. Maybe he needs to be hydrated or eat a midnight snack to forget all about it. Keith stands up and exits his room.

 

Hunk is in the kitchen when Keith arrives.

“Hey, Keith, are you hungry?” Hunk asks.

“U-um yeah, I am,” Keith stammers. He tries to avoid looking at Hunk because he remembers his dream. “Is there any goo left?”

“Yeah man! I think we have unlimited goo around here,” Hunk chuckles. “Anyways, I’ll get some for you buddy. I’ll spice it up for you if you want.”

“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith replies. Hunk goes to get some goo. Keith knows that Hunk is a really good cook--it isn’t a surprise that he can transform a bland goo into something gourmet. Not that Keith was complaining about the blandness of the goo, since living in a middle of nowhere with only a small mart nearby has gotten him used to tasteless food. His only comfort was a simple sandwich with cheese and ham inside.

It took Hunk a few minutes to finish his creation. He places the bowl in front of Keith.

“Hey, can I sit next to you?” Hunk requests politely. Keith looks at Hunk and nods. Hunk smiles but this time Keith notices something is off about it. “Hey Keith, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“I’ve noticed since we met that you’ve been acting different around Lance. You know, you were all broody every time Lance was with me,” Hunk starts, his voice slowly becoming more worried. “Keith, be honest, was it my fault that you and Lance, you know, stopped being friends?”

Keith stops eating. He feels guilty for making Hunk assume that he’s the antagonist. There’s more to the story, and Hunk isn’t one of the reasons why Keith’s friendship with Lance had fallen apart.

Keith looks stunned. “What made you say that?” he answers,  wanting to here Hunk’s reasoning.

Hunk heaves a sigh, ready to reveal things. “I’m aware that you were jealous of Lance’s friendship with me,” Hunk gestures wildly with his hands. “-Even from the beginning you felt uncomfortable being around me, and you sometimes avoided us as if we had the plague,” Hunk continues. “-Keith, I’m sorry that I made you think I stole Lance from you. It wasn’t my intention, I swear! I want to be friends with you too but you were distant.”

Keith feels really bad now. He opens his mouth to respond, searching for the right words rather than giving mixed signals. “Hunk, it was never your fault. I was jealous because you and Lance became so close in such a small period of time.” Keith pauses. “I was scared he didn’t need me anymore,” Keith adds, glancing at Hunk, “You’re a good person, Hunk. I don’t deserve your kindness. I’m sorry if I made you think like that.”

Without any warning, Hunk gives him a warm hug. Keith hesitantly returns it and pats Hunk’s broad back.

“You deserve all the kindness in this world, Keith.” Hunk says, with his voice gentle as a feather. “You know, Lance really loved you.” Hunk let goes of Keith, his hands on Keith’s shoulder. He beams, “I hope you’ll be friends again like the old days and I hope we’ll be best buddies too.”

“We’re already friends, Hunk.”

“I am happy to hear that!” Hunk hangs his hand and clenched it into a fist. “Bro fist?”

Keith bumps his fist on Hunk’s huge hands.

Hunk realizes the time and tells Keith that they should hit the hay. Keith agrees and goes back to his room. On his way, he looks at Lance’s door and feels a yearning for those days to come back. He shakes his head and goes inside his room.

 

\--

Next up, we see the conspiracy duo hanging out :D 

Also, like thanks for reading and Rachel for editing this! 

 Should i make a playlist for this fic? Because im down for it

 Update: I made this playlist to make the experience nicer :D Tho it's in Spotify: [Link](https://open.spotify.com/user/22nqsgb2xwtah76tg7dnseioi/playlist/6ih4beDLabfoGBHcGZqA7S)


	4. Chapter 4

_ Keith grew more jealous with each passing day. He wished he could stop these feelings because he shouldn’t be jealous. Hunk and Lance were just friends, nothing more and nothing less. Keith tried to avoid Lance by studying more and more. His eyes were fixated on his book but his mind nagged him about the consequences of his actions. If he kept ignoring Lance, he’d lose him for good.  _

_ Did he want that to happen?  _

_ No.  _

_ The question now is why was he avoiding his best friend? In fact, it won’t help the situation. Keith knew that but what’s really stopping him? It’s not the first time Lance made other friends back in their old school. Lance was a social butterfly. He can make a lot of friends within a second. Keith accepted that he was an awkward person. He has a hard time making new friends and was used to being alone... until he made a new friend. The weird part was that his new friends wasn’t one of his classmates but his instructor, Takashi Shirogane. Though, his instructor prefers to be called Shiro.  _

_ Their unlikely friendship started when Keith had a hard time in one of his lessons. Shiro, being a really nice person, offered to tutor Keith. Keith didn’t know what happened but all of the sudden they made a casual conversation until they had this routine where they met at the diner near school and chatted. Keith thought it was weird having your teacher as your good friend. But he couldn’t complain because he didn’t have many friends. Plus, Lance was out of commission and Shiro was good company.  _

 

_ They were at the diner with only a few students and teachers in sight. The two sat face to face and ate their usual orders. Keith had pancakes even though it was already late in the afternoon, while Shiro had coffee and pancakes as well.  _

_ “I heard you aced your flight test.” Shiro said and he took a sip of his coffee.  _

_ Keith mumbled and shrugged, “Yeah. Though, that’s nothing to me.”  _

_ Shiro brows furrowed, Keith could see Shiro’s pout even though his mouth was covered by the mug. “Keith, you should be making it a big deal. You were dubbed the best pilot in the school.” Shiro placed the mug down, and looked at Keith. “That’s quite something. You might even get to join expeditions.” Shiro always believed that Keith deserved the best, not because he was an orphan, but because Shiro saw that Keith had the potential to do something great.  _

_ Keith was silent. He chewed his food slowly. Keith knew what he promised to Lance and he intended to keep it, even though it wasn’t his passion.  _

_ Shiro knew Keith’s body language. He smirked. “It’s Lance, isn’t it?”  _

_ Keith choked on his pancakes. He hoped that he dies at this very moment. After, sadly surviving, he stammered, “Wha-What made you say that?”  _

_ Shiro leaned on his chair, still wearing his smirk. “It’s obvious Keith, you told me about it several times, and I know you’re the kind of kid who would keep his promise.”  _

_ Keith blushed. He didn’t really care about being the best but it turned out he was the best of what he is currently doing. Even though Lance wasn’t taking advanced classes, Keith heard that he was one of the top students. The only thing dragging him down was piloting a ship. Other than that, Lance excelled in his classes. But, Keith rarely saw Lance, whether it was intentional or unintentional. Now, he was not sure if that childhood dream of Lance’s was ever to come true.  _

_ “You’re thinking hard about what I just said aren’t you?” Shiro said, looking quite amused. He gestured towards Keith’s pancakes. “You haven’t touched your pancakes since I said that.”  _

_ “...I lost my appetite”  _

_ “Sure you did.” Shiro replied.  _

_ “Look, I am not thinking about him at the moment.” Keith emphasized.  _

_ “Keith, it’s okay to be—“  _

_ “Shiro, are you giving me the talk?” Keith looked horrified.  _

_ “Maybe…” Shiro chuckled.  _

_ “Ok, first of all, I am very aware that I’m gay—“  _

_ Shiro cuts in, “For Lance, I presume.”  _

_ Keith groaned. “I expected more from you.”  _

_ Shiro smiled and shrugged. “I am just telling the truth, Keith,” he said innocently.  _

_ Keith tried to contain his blush. Shiro knew that he has a huge crush on Lance, as Shiro said, ‘It’s too obvious, Keith.’ and Shiro laughed at Keith’s expression.  _

_ Shiro looked serious now, and his smile faltered into a frown. “Keith, you should tell him how you feel.”  _

_ Keith turned away and avoided Shiro’s eyes. “I-I can’t Shiro. Maybe it’ll ruin everything.” Keith bit his lip. The thought of losing Lance was painful. He also feared confronting his feelings. That’s why he tried to divert himself from it.  _

_ “I know it’s going to be scary.” Shiro had an all knowing smile and he continued, “Trust me Keith. Lance won’t do such a thing just because his best friend is in love with him.”  _

_ “I’ll think about it,” Keith lied.  _

_ Shiro smiled and rested his body on his chair. “Hiding your feelings won’t be good for you, Keith,” Shiro said sagely.  _

_ Sadly, it was Keith’s fear. He was scared of feelings, especially love like this. Lance was too good for him. He was passionate about what he does; he was fun-loving and friendly. Keith was a good pilot but he never wanted to be one. It was too late when he realized this.  _

_ Keith wanted something more than this, he wanted to wander the world and learn things like self-defense. He wanted to test his comfort zone. He wanted adventure and adrenaline. Being a pilot doesn’t involve any self-defense lessons.  _

  
  


_ After a few hours of talking with Shiro, they had to part ways because Shiro had to meet up with someone important. It was already dark when he arrived inside his dorm and he surprisingly bumped into Lance on his way. Lance recognized him immediately.  _

_ “Hey Keith! It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other!” Lance said.  _

_ Keith felt guilty again; he knew he did this on purpose to run away. “Yeah, I’ve been studying a lot unlike you who doesn’t study.”  _

_ Lance scoffed, “Excuse you, mister ‘I am the very best’, I do study but I know how to chill every once in awhile.”  Lance smirked and said slyly, “Though, I’ve heard and seen you hanging out with a certain hot instructor.” Lance nudged Keith’s shoulder. “Is my gay best friend in love?”  _

_ ‘Yes, but it’s not him, it’s you.’ Keith thought. “Yeah, I’ve been hanging out with Shiro,” Keith said nonchalantly.  _

_ Lance’s grin became wider. “Oh, so you call him Shiro, are you two boyfriends?”  _

_ “Lance, he’s eight years older than me and he is my instructor, both are illegal and might get him fired.” Keith defended. “Plus, I just see him like an instructor or a brother.”  _

_ Lance had a playful pained look on his face. “I thought I was your brother?”  _

_ “True, you’re like my annoying brother. I am convinced that I am tita Marie’s favorite child between you and me.” Keith said.  _

_ “Hey! I am her favorite anak between you and me!” Lance pouted.  _

_ “Suit yourself,” Keith shrugged. “Anyways, I need to go to bed.”  _

_ Lance smiled. “Sure thing my mullet man, good night!” Lance said as he walked away, “Tell me when the wedding is!”  _

_ Keith groaned at how oblivious Lance was. “For the last time, he’s just like a brother to me!” he shouted.  _

 

_ Keith closed the door of his room and sank his body on the comfortable bed. Keith hid his face on his pillow and screamed until he fell asleep.   _

_ \-- _

Keith opens his eyes. He feels like the dream isn’t worse than his previous dreams. It is like seeing a nice video of the past before things went haywire.  

There is nothing to ponder and Keith is getting bored from looking at his ceiling. A walk around the palace might make him think through things, Keith thinks to himself. 

 

Keith manages to end up in the lounge. He sees Pidge typing furiously on her laptop. Several mugs of the space equivalent of coffee are lying around the vicinity of where Pidge is sitting. Keith hesitates, should he disturb her or no? 

Before he could leave, Pidge speaks, “Fancy seeing you awake at this hour, Keith.”

Keith pauses. Sometimes, he is convinced that Pidge is either an alien or has a sixth sense. “We don’t even know what time it is right now,” Keith remarks. 

Pidge raises an eyebrow. “You do know that the lights of the castle indicate the time on earth. So yes, Keith, I do know what time it is.” She looks up from her laptop. “It’s probably three in the morning,” she says. 

“You mean the devil’s hour?” Keith questions. 

Pidge looks annoyed and snaps her laptop closed. “Don’t get me started on that.”  

“Go ahead, I have all the time in the world,” Keith replies, shrugging and leaning against the wall.  Keith enjoys Pidge’s rants and sharing conspiracy discourse with her. Keith sees her like a little sibling and someone he can rely on when it comes to information about anything. 

“First of all, you have all the time in the universe-” Pidge continues, “-Second of all, the devil’s hour or the witching hour is actually the time where our livers regenerates and glycogen is important in regeneration process,” She eyes on Keith. “Do you know what glycogen is?” 

“Yeah, it’s used for storing energy.” Keith replies. 

Pidge nods. “Good. Now, back to the answer, you know when you’re stressed out your adrenaline gland acts up?” Pidge asks. Keith nods since he learned this back in middle school. Pidge carries on with her rant, “Okay, then when you’re stressed out, the additional adrenaline will have to use our stored energy. If the liver doesn’t get enough glycogen then you’ll be alert at night instead of getting your beauty sleep.” Pidge smirks. “So, Keith, are you stressed out?” 

**“** No.” Keith is lying and he knows that. He hopes he could fool Pidge with his answer. Pidge isn’t convinced. “If you don’t believe in supernatural things then why believe in aliens?” Keith sarcastically questions. 

“Wow Keith, I can’t believe you’d stoop low enough to give someone a blowjob.” Pidge rolls her eyes as she sips her ‘coffee’. 

“Technically Pidge, I am gay. So I’d probably love that.” Keith sasses back. 

“I take it back, low enough to give an oral to a woman.” Pidge smirks. 

“I can’t believe I am having this conversation with a child,” Keith groans. 

Pidge snorts. “At least I am not a brooding teen who looks like he came out of Hot Topic.” She sips her ‘coffee’ loudly. 

Keith scoffs and accepts his defeat. Funny story, one time Benjamin thought Keith was into those so Benji bought a shirt from Hot Topic. The shirt was a Skillet band shirt. Keith wasn’t into heavy metal but he accepted the gift not to hurt Benji’s feelings. 

Keith sits closer to Pidge. She is back typing on her laptop. Keith was curious what she is actually doing. “Are you hacking into the Galra interface?” 

“…Yes.” Pidge slowly answers. 

“You hesitated.” Keith says. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Pidge quickly replies. They both are having a staring contest until Pidge scowls in defeat. 

“Ok! I am busy making charts about all the theories I made!” Pidge pouts. “Happy now?” 

“I am not shocked at all.” Keith looks amused. 

“Shut it, you also did a board work in your little shack, Mr. X files aficionado,” Pidge points out. 

“Just let me hear your theories.” Keith challenges.

“Alternate Universes are real.” 

Keith pauses. He remembers the time Lance mentioned about Alternate Universes and Milky Ways. 

“-I mean there’s got to be a possibility because if Aliens exists—”Pidge looks at Keith. “Keith, are you listening to me?” Keith doesn’t respond. Pidge snaps her fingers in front of Keith’s face. Keith is back to reality. 

“Yeah, I… am.” Keith still looks dazed from the endless sad thoughts about Lance. 

“Keith, I am neither a psychologist nor a counsellor, but I am pretty sure there is something bothering you.” Pidge puts her laptop to the side, and faces Keith. “Spill it, boi.” Pidge means serious business. 

Keith is cornered. He won’t say the details but he’ll say what is going on. Keith sighs. “I keep dreaming about something that has been bothering me, and it’s haunting my thoughts.” Pidges nods her head while her hands on her chin. Keith goes on, “That’s why I haven’t slept much recently.” 

Pidge suddenly says, “Do you want to go for a race?” 

“What?” Keith looks confused. 

“You look like you just listened to a bunch of sad emo songs. So get up, we’re going for a ‘friendly’ competition.” Before Keith could reply, Pidge drags him out of the room. 

Pidge and Keith are in the hangars where the lions are. 

“Pidge, are you sure about this?” Keith sounds worried. 

“Keith, that’s supposed to be my line or Hunk’s, but now the tables have tabled.” Pidge says dramatically. 

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” 

They flew their Lions away from the castle. Keith’s red lion was faster than Pidge’s green lion. Well, it’s either Keith’s lion or it’s just him being a naturally good pilot. 

By the end of their race, Keith wins by default. Pidge just shrugs it off because she knows he’d win. Pidge doesn’t admit it but before she formally met Keith, she was jealous about him being the best pilot of his generation. But now, she doesn’t care. 

“Hey Pidge, you weren’t bad,” Keith compliments. 

“Thanks, Keith.” Pidge smiles a little. Then she hears a voice. “Oh shit, it’s Coran.” She tugs Keith’s arm, and whispers, “Run bitch, run!” 

Keith runs with Pidge. Thankfully, they didn’t catch them. After hanging out with Pidge, he escorts Pidge to her room and retreats to his. He felt happy but will this happiness last? 

\--

Regarding Shiro here, since the scene is pre-kerebos, I headcanon him being way chill and less serious than his post-kerebos. 

Well this is my interpretation of him  before the shit happened. 

 

Thanks again Rachel and thank you all for reading!

Next chapter is "angsty" 


	5. Chapter 5

_Keith was happy for Shiro, glad that he got to go on a mission to space. Shiro rambled with excitement about this during their meet ups. Their meet ups became rare because Shiro was busy preparing for the adventure of his lifetime. Keith was alone most of the time, tending his hover bike and studying for his quizzes and tests. Keith aced it all, being the top of his class. But was he happy? Was he satisfied with this life? Keith thought about it and found his answer._

 

_No, he wasn’t._

  


_Before Shiro left, Keith paid him one last visit. Shiro didn’t notice Keith until he turned around. “Oh! Hey Keith! What brings you here?”  Shiro asked._

 

_“Just going to say goodbye to good friend of mine,” Keith smirked. “You know, Matt Holt,” he continued sarcastically._

 

_Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Even when I’m leaving, you’re still sarcastic.”  He smiled and said, “You are truly unbelievable, Keith.”_

 

_Keith smirk faltered and he said, “You do know, you’re the only one I managed to befriend without Lance’s help.”_

 

_Shiro frowned and replied, “I know.” He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “While I am gone, you should try making friends with the other cadets.” Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes. “Promise me that?”_

 

_“I’ll try, Shiro.” Keith bit his lip. “I’m not always good at socializing,” he mumbled._

 

_Shiro ruffled Keith’s greasy hair with a smile. “You’re a good kid, Keith. You’ll make friends if you just try.” Shiro went back to packing for his trip. He said something else without looking at Keith. “Also, you should talk to Lance again.” Shiro passed before adding, “He misses you, and he keeps looking for you.”_

 

_“I-” Keith didn’t finish his sentence because Shiro glanced at him with an unreadable expression._

 

_“You’ve been avoiding him, Keith,” Shiro said. “He’s been asking me where you were, and I couldn’t answer him all the time.” Shiro sat on his bed while facing Keith. “Now, tell me one good reason why you haven’t been talking to your best friend, also crush, for months.”_

 

_Keith was silent. This was the question he was trying to avoid this entire time because he just doesn’t want to answer it. Was it jealousy? Was he blaming Lance for several reasons? Was he just avoiding his growing feelings for Lance?_

 

_One thing was for sure, he didn’t go here to be questioned by Shiro._

 

_“I don’t know, Shiro.” Keith stammered. “I am not sure which reason should I tell you. I am still confused.” Keith’s voice was low._

 

_Shiro stood up from his bed and hugged Keith. He patted Keith’s back. “It’s okay to be confused. It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay.” Shiro tightened the hug. “I am going to miss you, Keith. You’ve been one of my best students. I am happy to be your teacher and friend.”_

 

_Keith returned the hug and sank his face into Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re more than my friend, you’re like the big brother I never had,” he mumbled._

 

_Shiro released Keith and smiled. “I am glad to be your brother figure, Keith.” Shiro grabbed his things and looked Keith one last time. “I’ll be back, I promise.”_

 

_Keith was alone in Shiro’s room when he departed. He sighed and walked back to his room._

  


_After a few months, news leaked regarding the Kerberos mission. The three crew members on the mission were proclaimed to be dead. Keith received the news from Lance who unfortunately delivered the news. Keith was in denial, but the look on Lance’s face was serious and sympathetic. Keith broke down in front of Lance. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and comforted him. That night, Lance slept next to Keith who couldn’t stop sobbing._

 

_Keith used to benumb towards death. When he learned to value friends and family, he feared losing them._

 

_Shiro was his good friend. Losing him was devastating. It was like losing a brother who has been supportive throughout your struggles and losing a teacher who has taught him valuable things in life._

 

_Keith felt angry. Shiro didn’t keep his word about coming back. Keith believed him. This was an easy mission, something Shiro has been dreaming of ever since he was a kid. Only to be shattered by death. Keith knew Shiro deserved more than this-- he deserved a peaceful death on earth, not in an endless void._

 

_During Shiro’s funeral, Keith felt numb. He didn’t weep. Lance and Hunk were with him, comforting him in any way they could. Keith was thankful for their thoughtfulness but what he needed was time to think and move on._

 

_Shiro wouldn’t be happy about his coping mechanism. Keith started cutting classes and rode around the dessert with his hover bike. He started fights in his school. He started to avoid Lance more. He still aced but instructors complained about his absences in class. Shiro and tita Marie would be mad if they knew what he was doing with his life._

_The matter got worse when he overheard a conversation between two instructors about the Kerberos mission._

 

_Turns out, an Alien ship abducted the three crew members. The news was a lie. Aliens were real._

 

_Keith spent his time researching about the Kerberos mission. He started to sneak in offices and hack into the system for more sources. Keith stayed in his room for countless of hours connecting the dots until the night he was caught by Iverson._

 

_“Cadet Kogane, what are you doing here?” Iverson shouted._

 

_Keith stood straight and looked away from Iverson. He was angry that they lied about the death of the three crew members, of his friend’s death._

 

_“Well boy, aren’t you going to answer me or not?” Iverson demanded._

 

_“The Garrison lied to me. You lied to the Holt’s and to Shiro’s family.” Keith said coldly. He faced Iverson and glared at him. “They’re alive, aren’t they?”_

 

_Iverson was silent. Keith felt his anger boiling. His clenched fists were shaking._

 

_“Cadet Kogane, I will let this slide if you—“_

 

_Keith grabbed Iverson by the collar and said, “They are alive. They’re just abducted by aliens, and you don’t want the general public to be scared or aware of it. You want them to stay ignorant. You want them to think that those people-” One of Keith’s hands pointed upward. “-are dead because they failed the mission.”_

 

_Iverson looked pitiful and angered by Keith’s action. Keith finally let go of Iverson’s collar. Shiro and Lance wouldn’t be happy to hear this._

 

_“Cadet Kogane, for your misconduct actions of threatening a teacher, for using our system without our permission, cutting classes and starting fights. You are expelled from Galaxy Garrison.” Iverson said briefly. “You will leave by tomorrow. Is that clear, cadet?”_

 

_Keith nodded. Iverson made sure Keith left the room before he closed the door. Keith felt bad as he packed up all his belongings, including his books. He didn’t have much because a small gym bag could fit everything. Keith sighed and went out of his room._

 

_As he passed through the halls, he could hear the students gossiping about him. Keith ignored them all. He was ashamed of himself; he was ashamed of disappointing so many people. But was it ever his dream being a pilot? The answer was no. So why does he feel bad about it? Maybe a promise was broken. Maybe he’s leaving someone behind—_

 

_Keith shook this thought. He doesn’t care anymore. Keith was on his way to his hover bike until- “Mullet boy, wait up!” A familiar voice shouted. Keith stopped walking. He knew it was Lance. “Where the hell are you going?” Lance continued. “Why’re you carrying a gym bag?”_

 

_“Lance, didn’t you hear? I was kicked out,” Keith answered monotonously._

_“Wait, what?” Lance sounded astonished. “Keith, you’ve been acting strange for the past few months! Ever since Shiro died you’ve been doing all these things!”_

 

_“Lance, leave me alone.” Keith’s blood started to simmer when Lance went further._

 

_“Keith, listen to me, I don’t know what you did, but you can always apologize to them,” Lance pleaded._

 

_“…What if I don’t want to?” Keith’s voice was strained. Slowly, he wanted to scream and just run away from this. He wanted solitude. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to forget he had feelings for Lance._

 

_“Keith-” Lance grabbed Keith’s arms and made Keith face him. “-What about your dream?” Lance added. “-I thought we were in this together?”_

 

_Keith harshly tugged his arms from Lance’s grip. His eyes flared with anger and annoyance. He tried to contain himself but his impulsive temper took over his mouth._

 

 _“My dream?” Keith said-- he screamed-- “It was_ **_YOUR_ ** _dream, Lance._ **_YOUR_ ** _dream. It was_ **_NEVER_ ** _mine." Keith continued in rage, “You were_ **_ALWAYS_ ** _so set on your future that you forgot that I have my **OWN** dreams, Lance!” Keith scoffed. "And look how far you've gotten. Haven't even left Earth yet, and you never will because you’ll never be good enough for the Garrison.” _

 

_After a few moments, Keith realized his mistake. He was about to justify his action but Lance struck a punch at Keith’s jaw. Lance’s blue eyes glared at Keith, the once serene blue turned into piercing icicles. Keith felt chills run down his spine. He had never seen Lance look so mad and hurt._

 

 _"Just watch me. I'll leave you in the dust,_ **_Keith_ ** _.” Lance’s voice was as cold and clear as ice. Lance turned away and paused. “For the record, At least I have some things you don’t have,_ **_buddy_ ** _. I have people who will love me regardless. ” Lance coldly added, “As for you, you have no one. You don’t have me anymore.” Lance walked away. “Good luck being alone, Keith.” Lance was finally gone from Keith’s sight._

 

_Keith stared at the door longer. He felt pain in his chest. What Lance said really hit home. Keith tried to compose himself before he decided to ride on his hover bike._

 

_Keith found an abandoned shack in the middle of a dessert. It wasn’t luxurious but it was something to keep him sheltered. Keith parked his hover bike to the side of the shack and hopped off. Keith unlocked the door and pushed it open. No one was around and Keith was glad for it. He started to unpack all his belongings and placed some pictures on the wall. He will start to research more, he thought._

 

_Keith sighed and rested his body on the most uncomfortable sofa he’d ever laid down on. He remembered how comfortable the McClain’s sofa was. He accidentally took a nap on it when he waited for Lance—_

 

_Lance. Keith’s true home. Lance, who provided him everything he didn’t have. Lance introduced him to his own family, and Keith loves them. Keith missed them when he was still in the Garrison. Lance’s family was his family. They didn’t adopt him but it felt like he was part of the family, he was loved, fed and cared. They were Keith’s home. They were the people he was happy to see, to be with, to eat with and to love._

 

_Now they were gone along with Lance. All because Keith let his anger get the best of him. Keith lost so much. Keith lost Shiro, his scholarship, Lance, the McClains and Hunk. He had nothing but the evidence of how the Garrisons were shallow and selfish for their own safety._

 

_Keith had a mission and it was to know more about the aliens the Garrison was saying didn’t exist. He pushed aside his regrets, his fears, his tears- Keith was crying. Was this all worth losing someone you loved? Keith had no choice. He told himself to move on. He’d never see Lance again after what he said._

  


Keith wakes up with tears running down his cheeks. He can feel a tug from his chest. It is painful as hell. Keith places his hand on his chest.

 

 _Stop._ Keith tries to tell himself.  

 

Keith decides to face his fears. He is going to visit Lance.

 

Keith breathes in and out as he stands by the door of the medical wing, anxious about going inside. He clenches and unclenches his hands, feeling sweat under his fingerless gloves.

 

“You’re up early.” Someone says behind his back. Keith turns and sees it was just Shiro. Shiro’s brows furrows as he looks at Keith. “Were you going to visit Lance?”

 

Keith nods. He can’t lie to Shiro because he just knows if Keith is lying or not. Shiro knew him too well even though they’ve been friends for just a few months.

 

“I— “

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Shiro offers. He continues, “I was supposed to check on him for Coran. I also think that you need someone to be with you right now, just in case. ”

 

“Thanks, Shiro.”

 

They both went in the medical wing. Keith feels his anxiety growing inside of him. Shiro knows this and places a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith feels a little at ease with the gesture.

 

“It’s ok, Keith. It’s just Lance. He’s still unconscious so both of you won’t fight.” Shiro reassures Keith.

 

Shiro is right. It’s not likely Lance will wake up from his coma and see his ex-best friend staring at him. Keith doesn’t want Lance to wake up just yet because he wants to sort things out. The problem is he is unsure how or is it worth trying to rekindle the fire that was put out three years ago. Keith is scared of confronting feelings. As he contemplates further, he realizes he knows himself too well-- that he’ll fuck it up again.

 

Shiro notices that Keith has been staring at Lance’s unconscious body for quite a while. He knows what is on his mind. The problem is he doesn’t know the history of it. He knows something has been troubling Keith that is related to Lance, and has to be careful not to assume. “What’s on your mind, Keith?” Shiro questions him. Shiro trusts Keith will say the truth.

 

Keith turns his head to Shiro and honestly says, “Shiro, I’ve been thinking-” Keith looks back at the medical pod where Lance is resting. Keith goes on, “-Is it worth fixing something that you’ve done in the past that really affected the person?”

 

“Do you want to fix it?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith bit his lip. “I am not sure about that,” Keith answers meekly, looking down. “That’s why I’m asking you.”

 

Shiro looks at the medpod and frowns. “It’s Lance, isn’t it.” Keith sighs and nods. Shiro becomes curious of what really happened between the two. Before he left, Keith and Lance were still close friends but when they reunited, they acted like strangers who never met each other. They always fight, but for the sake of the team, they try to get along despite their pure loathing. But Shiro wants them to get along not for the team but for themselves. “Before I’ll answer your question, I’d like to know what really happened between the two of you.”

 

Keith hesitates at the moment. He is scared of telling the truth because Shiro might think lowly of him. But he reminds himself that Shiro isn’t like that. He sighs and answers, “After you disappeared, I started to isolate myself. It wasn’t sudden, it was slow. After I got kicked out because of my behavior, Lance showed up when I was about to ride on my hover bike. We had a fight, and I told him something degrading.”

 

Shiro raises one of his brows. “And that was?” He asks gently.

 

“That he will never be good enough for the Garrison to pick him as a pilot. I also told him that he was being selfish.” Keith sits to the side of the Lance’s cryopod. He continues, “But Lance also told me something painful. He told me I had no one.”

 

“You have us now.” Shiro says as he sits next to Keith.

 

“But at that time I’d lost you, and then I lost Lance along with his family.” Keith gazed at Lance. “His family was the family I never had and there are days I wonder if they’d ever get tired of me. But every day, they reminded me that I was worth being loved.” Keith looks at the ground again. “I’m not sure they’ll look at me like that ever again.”

 

Shiro calmly replies, “Keith, these things happen. We make mistakes and have regrets.” He looks at Keith’s face. “But know it’s never too late to fix things you have broken, because in the end, it’s all worth it.” Shiro smiles and adds, “What you had with Lance was special, you two complement each other. Lance is your ice and you are his fire. Lance helps you calm down and he needs someone to fire his passion. Together you’d make the perfect team.” Shiro stands up. “Don’t let some mistake or fear break something beautiful.”

 

Keith can see it now. His mind is clearer than it was. Shiro is right, he won’t lose Lance because of his fear or what he said in the past. “I think I know what I will do.”

 

Shiro gently smiles and lends a hand “Good. Now, do you want to go train?”

 

“Sure.” He accepts Shiro’s offer. “Also, thank you Shiro.”

 

“Anytime.” Shiro replies.

 

While the two left, Lance was dreaming of something. He squirmed a little in his cryopod.

 

 

 

Guess what time is it? 

It's LANCE's ARC!

in the next chapter 

Wow early update! 

Once again, I thank Rachel for editing this! I would also like to thank the people who read this so far!

Also wow 1k hits! Thanks everyone! 

Bad news: the next chapter might be delayed

Also check out the playlist I made link


	6. Chapter 6

Lance comes from a loving family of five, including himself.

His mother, Marie Angela Mcclain is a very educated woman, who loves sports, cooking, singing and teaching English. She came from the Philippines, having decided to migrate to the states and live with her biological father. She met Lance’s father, Francis Ignacio Mcclain, in the diner he owns.

 

His father is a shy man with a few words. He is a great cook and dancer. Francis’ family came from Cuba but they migrated in the States for job opportunities. He loves Marie so much even though they are already in their fifties. He continues to work hard and spend time with his family. Francis owns a diner in the city, a lot of people comes in to taste his food.

 

Lance has three elder siblings and one younger.

 

The eldest is Rose. She is intelligent like her mother and very responsible. She likes to play the guitar and she taught Lance how to play it. She has a beautiful voice when she sings. Rose works as an engineer and married her co-worker.

 

The second eldest is Benjamin, the mischievous of the bunch. He loves to crack jokes every now and then. He also bakes good desserts. He has a bake shop somewhere in his neighborhood. Benjamin married a beautiful woman from Mexico and has many children with her.

 

The middle child is Gabriel, the loving brother among the five. He is very gentle but likes to tease Lance every once in a while. Gabriel is very artistic. He can draw and picture anything perfectly. Despite being an artist, he chose to be a psychologist because he loves to help people who have mental illnesses. He has a transgender wife who he loves dearly.

 

The youngest is Consuelo. She loves to dance like her father. She loves to read books and with the influence of Lance’s sense in fashion, she always wears the best clothes in her class.  She is in high school andon the honor roll.

Lance is the second youngest among the five siblings. He is a good swimmer, dancer and singer. He is smart and kind. He is both friendly and annoying.

 

His dream is too ambitious; he wants to fly to space. Lance is considering being a dreamer. The only people who support him are his family and Keith.

 

Keith is Lance’s childhood friend.  Lance always looks up to Keith because Keith is good at what he does. He can get jealous of Keith at times but he tries not gettingto let that get in the way of their friendship.  

 

Lance always takes Keith to his house after school.  Lance’s mom would tutor the two in English. Sometimes, Keith’s orphanage would let him sleep at Lance’s house. They’d go to the beach and Lance would teach Keith to swim and surf. Keith would help Lance with some of their homework and vice versa.

 

When they were in their teens, Lance found out something about himself.

_\--_

_“Mama, papa—“” Lance looked scared. His hands were shaking, his mouth trembling, too scared to say the words. His siblings were with him with all-knowing glances. Keith was next to Lance, who held Lance’s trembling hands. Lance thought it was a comforting gesture. Lance gulped,”—I’m bisexual.”_

 

_Marie and Francis stared at Lance for a few seconds. Marie gently smiled. “My anak, we will always support and love you no matter who you are,” Marie said._

 

_“I agree with Marie. You’ll always be our son because we love you, Lance,” Francis continued._

 

_Lance cried on his parents’ shoulders while hugging them. His siblings joined in, they buried Lance under their embraces. Keith stood awkwardly, smiling at Lance. One of Lance’s siblings pulled him. He joined the family._

 

_Lance felt overjoyed. “Thank you. You guys are the best,” Lance he said, his voice cracking from all the crying._

_::_

 

At the age of sixteen, Lance already explored his sexuality. He hit on girls and boys but  he was never in love like the night he found out his hidden feelings for a certain someone.

 

::

_It was a night to celebrate Lance and Keith’s success in passing the Galaxy Garrison program. It was a huge family gathering at Lance’s backyard. Lance’s uncles and aunts were chatting with his parents. His younger cousins would play in Consuelo’s room, his older siblings talking to their older cousins and Keith entertaining some of Lance’s niece and nephews._

 

_Lance chatted with one of his cousins while eyeing on Keith with amusement in his eyes. Keith patiently answered all of their questions and tried his best to play with them. Rose held a guitar and smiled._

 

_It was time to their family ritual where everyone showed their talent. It was one of Lance’s favorite part of their parties._

 

_“Ok guys, I will sing Ang Huling El Bimbo,” Rose announced. Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Lance’s Cuban relatives knew this song since this was the song Lance’s mother sang during her wedding with his father. Rose strummed her guitar and everyone started to cheer._

_She started to sing,_

_‘Kamukha mo si Paraluman_

_Nung tayo ay bata pa’_

 

_Everyone began to go to the center of the backyard and danced with their partners. Lance was dragged by his cousins while Keith was dragged by Lance’s siblings.  They were pushed to the middle of the dance floor until the two boys met. Lance glared at his cousins and siblings. His cousins and siblings chuckled in the background. His brothers gave each other a high-five._

_“So,” Lance said._

 

_‘At ang galing galing mong sumayaw_

_Mapa boogie man o cha cha_

_Ngunit ang paborito_

_Ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo’_

 

_Lance smiled at Keith and asked for his hand. “Shall we dance?” Lance asked.  Keith nodded._

 

_“Sure,” He stammered. Keith hesitantly placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. Lance tried to make this awkward so his hands were floating on Keith’s waists. They paused for a while. They looked into each other’s eyes because that’s technically what you do when you’re dancing. They both chuckled awkwardly. Keith and Lance started to moved from side to side._

_Lance noticed some things he didn’t see in his best friend._

_‘Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw_

_Nakakatindig balahibo’_

 

_Keith’s eyes had a beautiful shade of purple. Lance knew Keith’s eyes were purple but he never knew it was mesmerizing and when Keith laughs, how it was contagious._

_Pagkaggaling sa eskwela_

_Ay dideretso na sa inyo_

_At buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako_

 

_“Keith, you suck at dancing,” Lance commented._

 

_“Shut up. It’s not like I inherited your dad’s talent,” Keith huffed._

 

_“Well, good thing I am teaching you how to dance!” Lance chuckled. Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled. Lance sang along with his sister. His voice was soft and melodic._

_Magkahawak ang ating kamay at walang kamalay-malay_

_Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko na umibig na tunay_

 

_Lance paused. Lance felt a tug in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. He gazed at his best friend’s adorable face. He remembered those tiny moments in their childhood where they’d look up Lance’s ceiling and glance at the numerous fake stars plastered on it. Lance remembered the moments where Keith smiled as they play at the beach. He remembered Keith’s warm embrace. He remembered Keith’s smile. The smile that was so rare and pure._

 

_“Lance?”  Keith asked. Lance finally went back to reality._

 

_“Hm! Yeah?”_

 

_“The song ended a few minutes ago,” Keith said. “ We can stop now.”_

_“Oh.” Lance blushed. He moved his hands away from Keith’s waist. “I- uh- gotta help my mom! B-be right back!” Lance ran off._

 

_Lance knew that he had to run because it was clear that he was falling for Keith._

_::_

 

His crush for Keith grew into love as time goes by. His pining for his best friend is too much for his heart to take. There are days where Lance wonders if Keith feels the same way but he often brushes the idea.  It is a surreal idea. But Lance can’t help but think about it especially all the moments they have done together. It is too intimate.

 

::

 

_Lance wasn’t sure what Keith’s intention was nor did he think about it while he was clutching Keith so he wouldn’t die. Keith’s hover bike was as near as the speed of light. It scared Lance to death. He figured that Keith was becoming aware that his passenger was internally crying, so he slowed down his speed. It was enough for Lance to calm down._

 

_Now Lance was curious as to why Keith wanted to sneak out. It’s not Lance’s first time sneaking out in the dead of the night but it’s unlikely that Keith wants to do that. On second thought, Lance remembered how Keith had a rebellious spirit in him. So maybe, Keith wanted to take him on one of his adventures since both of them have been distant._

 

_Keith led him to a cliff’s edge. Lance took in the view. The stars were nice and entire scenery was mesmerizing._

 

_“Wow, you were right,” Lance murmured, looking at Keith with a genuine smile on his face. “This is worth it.”_

 

_“Told you so,” he replied._

 

_Lance gestured for Keith to sit with him. They sat side by side, looking at real stars that were twinkling._

 

 _“Keith, I am excited to go up there with you,” Lance said softly. “You, me and Hunk as well-known space explorers!”_ _Lance wanted the three of them to be a team. In the past, it was just Lance and Keith but when Lance met Hunk, he knew making it a trio would be better._

 

_“I hope the aliens abduct your annoying ass,” Keith said sarcastically._

 

_“Well at least they’ll appreciate my beautiful ass,” Lance said as he smacked his butt. Keith rolled his eyes. “Besides, I doubt there are aliens out there. Maybe there are just stars, satellites and planets,” Lance said, pointing at the sky. “Many planets undiscovered, especially outside the Milky Way! Think about it, Keith! There might be an alternate universe where we just became normal college kids who work in a café.” For short, it is an alternate universe where Lance and Keith were lovers than only friends.  It was something that Lance wished that would happen in his current universe._

 

 **_“_ ** _Lance, there’s a huge possibility that aliens do exist,” Keith defended, “because as you pointed out, there are many undiscovered planets. Chances are that they exist--,” Keith stated. Out of the blue, he heard Lance chuckle. Keith’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “What?”_

 

_“Nothing…nothing.”  Lance shook his head and grinned. Lance found it cute whenever Keith rambled all about space and his weird addictions to conspiracies. Keith wasn’t a talkative guy but when it came to the subject of his interest, he won’t stop talking about it till he proved his point. It was an endearing thing that Lance only witnessed.  “I’m partly right though, unless you want to bet.”Lance smirked._

 

_“So what if I am right?”_

 

_“Then the winner gets to choose a dare from the loser.” Lance smiled deviously. His intention was to go on a date with Keith, if he did win._

 

_“Deal.”_

 

 _After that there was a peaceful silence. Lance was tempted to place his hands on top of Keith’s but instead he distracted himself by humming something while enjoying the beautiful sky that was stunning. Lance loves spotting the numerous constellations on the sky. It was unlike in his small room that were just glow in the dark._ _Slowly, their bodies got closer to each other. Finally, they noticed their proximity and accidentally turned their heads—they were close_ _enough to kiss._

_Alas, it didn’t happen because it miraculously rained. It was like fate didn’t want it to happen. Maybe he was punished by being in love with your best friend._

_::_

 

While Lance has experienced mourning. He isn’t good at comforting people. Maybe he is good at taking their minds off things, but comforting someone is different. He tries his best though especially when the one who is mourning at the moment is his best friend and crush.

 

::

 

_Lance decided to take Keith somewhere else to mourn and pour his heart out. Losing someone special was really difficult. If he lost Keith, then he’d probably lose himself. So, Lance tried to be an understanding friend and put in effort to comforting Keith._

 

_Lance knew underage drinking was wrong but in this kind of situation, the rules can suck it. They went to bar where Lance was a regular, although he doesn’t drink alcohol-- only the non-alcoholic ones. But tonight, Keith gets the shots while Lance drank light beer because he was aware that he was a light weight. Keith was done crying but decided to be silent the entire time. Lance didn’t interfere with it, thinking this was another stage of moving on. After Keith’s fourth shot, he started mumbling._

 

_“Shiro was like a brother to me.” Keith’s voice was slur but Lance could still understand what he was saying. For once, Lance didn’t reply. He lets Keith speak. “He wasn’t the kind of teacher who pushed me around and expected more from me. He was like… really nice and accepting. I mean, there were times he’d tell me that I missed the opportunity but he trusted my guts.” Keith looked down on his drink and took a swig of his shot. He slammed his shot glass on the table and Lance was thankful it didn’t break. “He often teases me ya’ know. Like a sibling would do, he’d tease me about my crush for—”Keith paused. Lance was more curious as to who Keith’s crush was. Keith was telling the truth about admitting that Shiro’s relationship with him was just platonic but who was the lucky guy that caught Keith’s heart? “—someone and he’d always tell me to finally tell the guy the truth but I always replied that I am a huge baby since he’d probably reject me.” Lance wanted to say something about that because who would reject Keith? Keith was an amazing and adorable asshole. “He was really supportive and I really wished for a brother figure like him.” Keith turned to Lance. “I mean, you’re family are a delight but— fuck, I mean, like someone who is like my own family.” Keith started to cry. “Now, he is gone.” Lance let Keith’s face rest on his shoulder. Keith sobbed on Lance’s shirt. It was a good thing they were in a booth where no one can see them. “That bastard promised he’d be back but— he is gone.”_

_Lance hushed Keith and traced circles on his back. It was until Lance realized that Keith passed out. He sighed and said softly, “You still have us, you still have me. So don’t feel alone Keith, we’ll always be there for you. I know I am not Shiro but I’ll do my best to comfort you because…I love you.”Lance hoped Keith didn’t hear the last part. He brought Keith back to his own room and placed aspirin and a water bottle on Keith’s desk._

 

::

 

Lance can be sensitive. He doesn’t show it but sometimes his feelings are hurt by the ones he loves.

 

::

 

 _Best friends fight but sometimes those fights can become serious, it might be the last fight you’ll have with them. It happened to Lance and Keith. Their impulses got the best of them. Lance regretted the harsh words he said to Keith._ _It took a while for Lance to accept his faults, he often sulk in his room, he’d cry till he could dream of nothing and he started working extra hard than before just to prove Keith wrong. But what is there to prove when Keith is gone?_

 

 _“For the record, At least I have some things you don’t have,_ **_buddy_ ** **-** _. I have people who will love me regardless. ” Lance coldly added, “As for you, you have no one. You don’t have me anymore.”_

 

_The words still haunted Lance. Sometimes when you’re angry, you say the stupidest thing that would leave both daggers to your chest. Both of them spat ice and fire at each other. Keith got frostbites, Lance got burns. Both will be hard to heal._

 

_The quiet was slowly killing Lance. He wished he could find Keith and apologizes. It hurts. It hurts that he loves Keith, even now. Even, after Keith had hurt Lance’s feelings. The silence wasn’t peaceful only deafening. The words kept repeating in his head, like it is etched on every parts of his brain.  Everything hurts._

 

_“Hey, Lance. You’ve been acting strange lately.” Hunk was clearly worried for him. Lance wasn’t as goofy as his usual self.  Hunk and Lance were going to visit Lance’s family since Hunk was politely invited to Lance’s home. Lance had snapped out from his dazed state. “Buddy, you can tell me anything if something is bothering you,” Hunk said tenderly._

 

_“I’m fine, man. I’m just tired from all those tests!” Lance forced a smile. Hunk was clearly not convinced but didn’t push Lance._

 

_“Alright man, just know I am here for you, ok?” Hunk said sincerely._

 

_“Thanks, Hunk.”_

 

_Lance’s mom opened the door. She hugged Lance and Hunk. “Lance, where’s Keith?”  She asked. Lance frowned. He walked passed by his mother and went immediately to his room. He cried on his bed for hours. After he shed tears for someone who is gone, he looked up the ceiling with the glow in the dark stars. It reminded him of the memories he was trying to forget._

 

_::_

 

Fate is cruel.  

 

::

_Lance laughed bitterly at fate. It did hurt when Keith ignored Lance. He even pretended that he doesn’t know Lance. All those years of friendship broke down and they are back from the start, being strangers. After that, Lance became bitter about Keith. Announcing they were rivals. Although, there were moments where they clicked like the old days but Lance knew that it was too good to be true that they’d ever go back from before. It didn’t help that those stupid feelings were still there after months of crying and heartbreak._

 

_Why love him?_

 

_Keith overshadowed him in everything._

 

_Keith was an impulsive jerk._

 

_Keith was an adorable asshole._

 

_Keith was_

 

_Keith._

 

_::_

 

Lance falls down from his cryopod.  His body was weak from weeks of resting with no food in his system. He crawled slightly but gave up shortly. He stared at the door and whispered weakly, “Keith.”

 

 

::

 

I'm so sorry for the late update! The editor and I have been busy. I wrote a new fic called I'll Cover You. It's like an apartment AU and heavily RENT reference minus the angst. Here's the [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8485747)

I hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter!

Thank you Rachel for editing. 

Thank you also for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Go visit my tumblr acc. Karlseer for any updates!


End file.
